1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to a method for indicating and selecting a language on a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature wireless communication capability, although many such handheld devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
Handheld electronic devices are used in a variety of language settings and users can often find themselves writing text in multiple languages. For example, a user might reply to one e-mail message in French and another in English. However, in order to utilize a handheld electronic device's advance features, such as disambiguation, the user might have to select the language that, for example, corresponds to the language of the original message to which he/she is replying. Switching among multiple languages can often confuse the user since the user might believe that the currently selected language on the handheld electronic device is one language, but in reality the operative language is another language. Therefore, incorrectly believing that the currently selected language is the desired language, the user might unwittingly begin to enter input which corresponds to the desired language, fully expecting the disambiguation function of the handheld electronic device to correctly disambiguate any ambiguous inputs that the user enters. However, since the currently selected language is the incorrect language, the handheld electronic device will disambiguate the ambiguous inputs based on the other language. Assuming that the user realizes that the currently selected language on the handheld electronic device is not the desired language prior to completing the data entry, the steps required to rectify the situation (e.g. select the correct language and correct any incorrect data) will consume time. It would be desirable to overcome this shortcoming in an efficient fashion that makes the device easier to use.
Similar numerals refer to similar parts throughout the specification.